


The Dancing Queen

by Scalpha



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, F/M, He is the dANCING QUEEEN, kind of?? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: It's Ruby's 17th birthday and Sapphire and Emerald are throwing a huge party for him... but Ruby's acting weird. Sapphire is determined to find out what's wrong.





	The Dancing Queen

Usually, on a day like this Ruby would be excited, he'd be happy, he'd enjoy being in the spotlight, so... what was wrong? Ruby lacked his usual enthusiasm- He was unusually quiet and it _hurt_ Sapphire to see him like this. It was his birthday... his, according to him, second favorite day of the year. She still had no idea what his favorite day of the year was, and that pissed her off, to be frank, but that's beside the point.

On the party Sapphire and Emerald threw for him, he was quiet. He only talked when talked to and many people who came to the party asked Sapphire what was wrong with him. But she didn't know. Even when his favorite song played, he didn't stand up and ask Sapphire for a dance like he normally would. And she didn't get to refuse. This was weird. The Conqueror offered him a drink, his favorite, but he simply said "No, thank you." Nothing more.

The guests, of course, didn't let themselves be bothered too much by Ruby's attitude. They still did their best to enjoy the music and the food. They danced, they ate, they flirted and whatnot. And sometime during the dance, Sapphire saw Ruby walking away, distancing himself from the rest of the people. "Ruby's leavin', Em.", she said, surprise and concern in her voice.

"Huh? Why? This is _his_ party." He responded, a drink in his hand which he most certainly should not be drinking at his age.

"I dunno, but ya can bet Imma go after him! Ya stay here, aight?" She asked, seriousness now also taking its place in her voice. She didn't even wait for a response when she fought herself through the mass of people on the dance floor, trying to catch up to Ruby. As soon as she finished that, she kept on following him, but much slower, quieter and more careful, doing her best as to not making him notice her. She saw him walk up the stairs and expected him to go to his room, but instead... he walked into the storage room. That was most definitely not something she'd expected. She took a deep breath in and out. She didn't like seeing him like this. It hurt her a lot to see him so... sad, and lacking his usual energy and enthusiasm. So she wanted to do something to help him, or at least try to. She carefully knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He responded, his voice monotone. He was sitting on a wooden box, his beanie on the floor.

Sapphire looked around. The storage room was surprisingly clean, there were no cobwebs anywhere, everything seemed well-organized... she could tell that Ruby took care of it. There was another box next to the one he sat one, so Sapphire decided to sit down there.

"Ruby, ya know I ain't good with words, or emotions or all that stuff, but something's definitely off here... what's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to her left to look him in the face. "Yer so quiet today... it's like yer... not Ruby, y'know?"

"Sorry."

"Why'd ya sneak off into this room anyways? There's a whole party goin' on just for you, and you're hidin'? That's not like ya at all!"

Ruby sighed. "It's really nothing, Sapph. Nothing serious, at least."

"Serious or not, I still wanna help if it bothers ya."

Ruby tilted his head, now looking Sapphire in the eyes. She could see the genuine concern written on his face. "Am I getting old?"

"...what?" Sapphire asked in disbelief. _That_ was what he was worrying about? Of all things, _that_? "Ruby, yer not even two months older than me... yer only 17, that ain't old!"

He sighed and looked away, seemingly thinking about something. "You don't get it..."

"Nah, you don't get it! Ruby, c'mon... stop bein' a crybaby, yer not old at all!"

"Oh yeah?! Then what about these wrinkles?! These gray hairs?!" He asked, practically yelling.

The Conqueror looked at him in disbelief. "Oh my God.", she said.

_'He's legit concerned that he's gettin' old... dang, Imma hate myself so much for this.'_

Sapphire stood up, and Ruby's gaze followed her as she did. She turned to face him and stretched out a hand. "Ya didn't ask me for a dance, for once. Jeez, lettin' the girl do everything! That ain't yer style, but oh well." Ruby redirected his gaze away from her, but took her hand. Her grip was strong, and he felt like his hand was going to break, but honestly? He didn't mind. She pulled him up, forcefully, slamming him right into her, but she didn't move an inch. She hated dancing, but she wanted to make him feel better. She really did. So for once, she decided that she would do it.

She placed a hand on his waist, and with her other hand she held his. Ruby, of course, reciprocated.

"So, what now?" He asked, "Are we going to dance without music?"

Sapphire took a deep breath in and out, pouting as she looked away. She was blushing. _'The things I do for this idiot...',_ she thought.

"...You can dance... you can jive...", she started singing, quietly, "Having the time of yer life..."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene... Dig in the dancing queen..." He continued, a smile gradually forming on his face.

They started moving to the rhythm, slowly, carefully, continuing singing the lyrics, each getting less shy as they progressed. And God, Ruby loved hearing her voice. She hated singing, and he knew that, but that just made every time she sang for him even more special.

"You're in the mood for a dance, and when you get the chance..." Ruby sang, much louder and back to his usual enthusiasm.

"Ya are the dancing queen..." Sapph now continued, looking him deep in the eyes. She hated singing, she hated dancing... and what was she doing now? Singing and dancing. Gosh. "Young and sweet, only seventeen..."

Ruby looked at her, shocked. "So that's why you picked that song..."

Sapphire smiled at him. "Hehe... ya got me!"

Ruby giggled, moving his hand from her waist up to her chin, tilting her head slightly up. "Thank you." He said, before placing a kiss on her lips. Sapphire flinched, surprised by the sudden kiss and after he let go, she turned away. "Uh... yeah, no problem!" She said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I actually wrote this quite a while ago for the Introduction Week of the Pokespe Festival on the Pokespe Amino. I wanted to post it on Ruby's birthday on here, but I may or may not have forgotten-  
> nEVERTHELESS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AAAA


End file.
